Los planetas en torno de Uzumaki Naruto
by Ibeloved
Summary: ¿Peleas qué siempre terminan en algo más qué golpes?... ¿Amistades Inesperadas?... ¿Enredos amorosos?...


**Declaire:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen es una lastima pero igual lo uso para mis fines malvados.. Es exclusivamente de Kishimoto-sensei.

¡Hola! Sinceramente no pensé que volvería a estar por aquí, ya me había echo a la idea de que solo vendría a terminar mis fics y ya no volver a publicar. Un amigo me reto y aquí me tienen, como pendeja, subiendo una nueva historia que no va a triunfar.

Este fic me a costado mucho escribirlo y más aun publicarlo, pero también me e divertido mucho haciéndolo, mi amigo me regañaba por que me divertía con los personajes, al final ni le hice caso y lo continúe como ya lo tenia escrito, cada personaje tiene lo suyo a mi parecer están muy bien definidos, sin embargo les tengo buenas noticias, terminare uno y cada uno de mis fics, también para que no digan que dejare tirado este fic les confesare que llevo 5 capítulos adelantados, no es genial?! Yo creo que si.

Otra cosa que se me estaba olvidando, no sera una historia llena de drama más bien quiero que sea algo tranquilo tal vez si le meta un poco solo para darle sabor y sentido a ciertas cosas. Sin más que agregar -w- me callo el hocico.

Espero dejen rw y sino no lean mi fic e dicho e.e.

¡A leer!.

 _Los planetas en torno de Uzumaki Naruto._

 _By: Dulzurabeloved_

_— Capitulo 1—_

Sentía mucha calor, de eso nadie podía discutirle, estaban a plena primavera, por lo tanto, los días eran bochornosos y bastantes calurosos, no siendo una novedad. Sentía desesperado como le escurría el sudor por la espalda y pecho pegandosele la camisa al cuerpo. ¡Y eso que aun era de mañana!.

La ciudad de Japón era azotada por el insoportable calor primaveral como todos los años. Sasuke Uchiha sufría irremediablemente a causa del sol y el clima, ya que su blanca piel necesitaba de un protector solar lo suficientemente bueno para proteger su cuerpo de los rayos ultra violeta. Suspiro frustrado por el inmenso bochorno que le golpeo fatigoso, costandole como resultado, respirar, fastidiado de que el maldito aire acondicionado de su salón no abarcaba lo suficiente para dar frescura al aula. Decidió, con una cara de verdadero enfado, comenzó a echarse aire con una de sus libretas. Miro a su al rededor y luego hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido, sus negras iris buscaban con desinterés una particular presencia. El motivo de sus dolores de Estomago, de la mala suerte que siempre lo llevaba entre las patas inmiscuyendolo en problemas por su estúpida presencia, el causante de todos sus males, la persona que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra: Uzumaki Naruto, el chiquillo imperactivo, parlanchín, melindroso y bastante temperamental el cual era un olgazan gilipollas de primera, un arrastrado que tenia las peores calificaciones de su clase, la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese horrible día, pero que sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo de escuchar su patética voz le daban ganas de cerrarle la boca con un puñetazo.

Naruto era como un hoyo negro en su sistema solar, todos sus problemas y mala vibra lo arrastraban como imán hacia él, siempre terminando en peleas sin sentido por que ninguno de los dos se toleraban (o, al menos eso pensaba Sasuke)el chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y tan transparentes como el agua, terminaba siempre o casi siempre sacándolo de sus casillas, impulsivo demostrando ser un boca floja una de las tantas cosas que detestaba del sujeto en cuestión. Cuando recién se conocieron Naruto intento hablarle y hacer amistad con él, pero el Uchiha le había despreciado cruel mente sin siquiera conocerlo con un escueto " pierdete, grandicimo imbécil" provocando entre ellos un abismal odio que siempre o casi siempre terminaba metiéndolos en infinidad de problemas y peleas idiotas sobre de quien es mejor por consecuencia el rubio le robaba su tranquilidad con sólo verle. Pero Sasuke lo aborrecía, Naruto era un cero a la izquierda en su vida y así tenia que continuar pero cuando el rubio Uzumaki le ignoraba. Era en esos momentos donde ni siquiera podía presumir de que su presencia fuera notada por el blondo, detestaba que eso pasara y lo hacia enojar de una manera irracional y extraña. Como si le hubieran dado una patada en los huevos.

No podía compararse con Naruto, mientras el siempre tan frío, callado, arrogante, pretencioso y bastante inteligente con un apellido de renombre. Siendo sólo la sombra del primogénito de la tan asediada familia Uchiha, el imperioso y magnánimo nombre lo cubría por completo, rodeándolo de gente que sólo se acerca con un solo propósito en mente. Atraparlo, para llegar a un fin que era lo que le alejaba de las personas. Lo que tal vez lo llevo a que no confiara en Naruto y lo tratara tan arisco. Todos querían obtener beneficios a costillas suyas. ¿Por qué el rubio tenia que ser diferente?

Pero Uzumaki Naruto no era así, no señor. El atolondrado muchacho siempre rodeado de sus escandalosos amigos, escasamente lo notaba, cosa que causaba en Sasuke provocar una pelea o hacerle ver lo superior que casi siempre era a diferencia del blondo para que éste por alguna extraña razón lo notara ya que siempre procurando que su presencia fuera tan invisible como siempre había sido ante los demás. Naruto Uzumaki era el típico chico escandaloso y problemático que hacia bromas: el payaso de la clase, y aunque había algo en lo que era bueno y eso era en los deportes — y no es que él no lo fuera, al contrario no por nada se jactaba de ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol y de fútbol— pero el blondo siempre había sido, más campechano, con una facilidad para expresar lo que pensaba importándole un comino si lastimaba o no a alguien en el proceso, cosa que provocaba muchas peleas entre ambos, detestaba que Naruto siempre llevara una sonrisa en el rostro y que mostrara bondad, pero lo que más odiaba era que tuviera una inocencia innata que le exasperar hasta limites insospechables, que casi siempre lo sacaban de quicio. Pero también era verdad que admiraba su sinceridad. Cosa que jamás aceptaría.

Se removió inquieto sobre su banco e incómodo, descubriéndose a si mismo perdido en sus pensamientos, se acercaba el día blanco, festejo que la escuela hacia cada año para darles un empujonsito (según ellos) a los chicos para declararse a la persona que les gustaba, si era sincero, no sabia de que iba todo, se lo habían explicado muy por encima pero aun así no entendió nada, de pronto se imagino que seria un día de locos para él ya que era perseguido sin descanso por las locas fans que tenia por borbotones, aun no entendía como había pasado a ser tan popular si muy escasamente hablaba y si lo hacia era para dar los buenos días o responde a algunas cosas que los profesores le preguntaran. Sólo para lo fundamental. Nada importante.

Sus labios soltaron un suspiro al ver entrar a su locura con nombre y apellido. Función el entrecejo uniendo sus cejas casi en una linea. Siempre entraba con una faena escandalosa seguido de cerca por sus singulares amigos uno al que él llamaba su copia barata, otro con apariencia de perro y finalmente Hinata e Ino que hacían acto de aparición con sus risas y uno que otro jugueteo con el blondo y sus otros amigos.

Chasqueo la lengua sin dejar de producir aire con su "abanico" personal, odiaba el verano, prefería el invierno, la época del año que más le gustaba, observo por la ventana y vio reflejado el rostro de Naruto tan estúpido como siempre que sólo se dedicaba a reír y hablar con su pandilla de cosas sin sentido. Arrugó los labios con desagrado, no lo toleraba aunque fuera un poco, con solo su presencia lo hacia rabiar, tenerlo cerca siempre le ponía de mal humor y aunque jamás se había atrevido a hablarle o acercarse de alguna manera a él.  
Naruto tenia un magnetismo bastante atrayente y de cierta manera lo intimidaba, la presencia del rubio causaba estragos en él, nunca se había distinguido por ser sociable, escasamente tenia tres amigo, que con rareza había construido un lazo sin darse cuenta.

Frunció el entrecejo nuevamente, siempre se debatía por dentro si quería que Naruto lo notara y lo hiciera en su mundo o seguir en el anonimato y observarlo ya que la única manera de atraer la atención del de ojos azules era molestarle provocandolo con insultos.

Chasqueo la lengua nuevamente, recargo su cara en la mano que usaba como apoyo mientras la otra seguía proporcionándole aire.— ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya Sasuke?— escucho la voz burlona de Karin una de sus compañeros, también prima del escandaloso trigueño, que formaba parte de su pequeño grupo de amistades.

Sasuke solo le miro sin expresión. Karin Uzumaki, era una chica menuda, tenia unos pechos firmes y nada despreciables, con una fina cintura y grandes caderas, la mujer era bellisima, y se habría fijado en ella sino se hubiera dado cuenta que Karin gustaba de las mujeres. Era una chiquilla callada pero bastante inteligente, su hermoso cabello color rojo fuego hasta las caderas le hacia resaltar lo blanca que era y sus ojos color azul plomo adornados por unos lentes tipo himpster le hacían de verdad ver hermosa. Lastima que la chica le gustaba la acera de enfrente. Y no es que se sintiera decepcionado por completo, pero si bastante sorprendido al saber de sus gustos y que entrenaba karate, aún más cuando supo quien le gustaba, casi se echaba a reír. Karin era muy impulsiva y hasta espontánea, alegre pero muy persuasiva, el que a ella le gustara una chiquilla, callada, retraída y hasta frívola le hacia pensar si Karin no estaba simplemente atraída por esa aura que Izumi Suzumiya desprendía.

— No se de que me hablas... Arregla primero con Suzumiya, lo mio es otra cosa— pronuncio con desinterés viendo como de golpe a la chica se le subían los colores, estaba casi seguro que se le había caído el cielo encima. No iba a permitir que le molestaran estaba de bastante mal humor cómo para que Karin viniera y le dijera semejante estupidez, la conocía y si había echo esa pregunta tenia dobles intenciones con el simple propósito de hacerle rabiar.— viene el día blanco,¿Se lo dirás?— opto mejor por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— a...aun no lo decido— sonrojada hasta las orejas tomo una posición donde no se le veían los ojos y estos cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello. Había querido molestar a Sasuke con su interminable rival y compañero de peleas saliéndole el tiro por la culata, el azabache era muy quisquilloso pero se enojaba fácilmente cuando se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki y ella había querido divertirse un poco pero al parecer Sasuke no estaba de humor y le contraatacó sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, era preferible darse por vencida, ya le molestaría en otra ocasión.

—Deberías hacerlo.—

Karin al parecer se sorprendió, de seguro no se esperaba su respuesta, ya que se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva, asustado, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Molestando a Sasuke, cerillito?— Neji Hyuuga, castaño de cabello largo con ojos color perla, uno de los hijos de un magnate hombre de negocios dueño de la gran compañía Visual Corp. Sasuke y él eran amigos por decisión de sus padres, los habían presentado cuando pequeños e increíblemente se habían llevado bien. Neji, era bastante alto y muy apuesto, irradiaba sensualidad tenia un magnetismo tanto para mujeres como para hombres.

Era gracioso ver como la mayoría de los chicos se desvivía por llamar la atención del muchacho frente a él, pero éste ni caso les hacia, su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien aunque éste no lo dijese, un joven del mismo salón amigo del retrasado de Uzumaki, un castaño, de ojos marron y muy blanco mitad japones-estadounidense. Que según sabia por boca del primogénito de los Hyuuga lo había conocido en un campamento de verano que su padre lo había enviado cuando pequeño. Siendo así el castaño quien compartiera la cabaña durante su estadía, Neji le contó que se había quedado prendado de él casi de inmediato, en realidad él no se lo había dicho así pero estaba muy seguro que el castaño estaba colado hasta los huesos por el Inozuka. Pero su amor era fuertemente guardado bajo llave en una caja fuerte, Neji era igual o más testarudo que él, Kiba Inozuka, se había convertido en su rival- amigo ambos sostenían una rara relación de amor-odio, donde insultos y sarcasmos iban y venían había tanta tensión sexual, al menos unilateral, que ni ellos se aguantaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Neji siempre poniendo real cuidado en tratarlo de manera especial, un trato que sólo se podía notar si conocías al frío chico de ojos color perla y del que Inozuka podía saberse afortunado, ya que Neji reflejaba desinterés por el mundo siempre con una mirada calculadora llena de frialdad y un poco de egocentrismo y altivez.

—Yo no molesto a nadie Hyuuga— Karin frunció los labios disgustada en un claro gesto infantil— yo creí que estarías con tu amor no correspondido, moviendo la cola como siempre, aceptalo idiota — enredo un mechón de cabello de manera juguetona en uno de sus largos dedos con una perfecta manicura y preciosas uñas largas— el chico jamás te ara caso, esta claro que te habla por puro compromiso, no por que realmente le gustes o agrades— soltó con voz ponsoñoza y una clara victoria en la mirada. Hyuuga que de pronto se quedo callado, apretó los puños con fuerza en su mirada había mas fuego que en el volcán de Vespucio, en Pompeya.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, viperina?!— soltó casi rugiendo y apretando los dientes con demasiada fuerza haciéndolos rechinar.— Neji Hyuuga no necesita llamar la atención de nadie, el perro es quien siempre viene por atención de su dueño— infló su pecho. ¡Genial habían herido el orgullo del magnate chico!, Sasuke solo les vio divertido.

Hyuuga no podía tolerar del todo a la pelirroja frente a él, nadie se atrevía a insultarlo por que Neji Hyuuga daba miedo hasta al mismísimo padre del genio castaño, el único que realmente le hacia frente sin asustarse y ponerse a su nivel era Kiba, una de las tantas cosas que le encantaban del de ojos marrón.

Sasuke rodó los ojos divertido y fastidiado de las estúpidas peleas que ese par siempre llevaban acabo.

—¡Lo que escuchaste!, si Kiba no fuera hijo del director del campus y tu papá no donará los miles de dolares que da a esta institución cada año, forzando al pobre chico a hablarte, Inozuka ni te pelaría grandicimo imberbe — escupió con prepotencia, encarando al hijo de los Hyuuga sin quitar su fiera mirada. A Karin le valía un reverendo cacahuate si el orgullo de Hyuuga había sido herido. Tal vez se estaba metiendo con fuego pero ella y Neji no se llevaban nada bien y si se toleraban era por que tenían una amistad en común.

—¿Si? Al menos la persona que me gusta me nota— Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo bastante molesto, sin darse cuenta, sabia que Hyuuga no se lo había dicho a él sino a su amiga para vengarse un poco por su insolencia y tacto de un rinoceronte que tenia al hacerle ver la realidad. Pero de igual manera el comentario le había caído como balde de agua fría. Cuestión que no se explicaba y no se quería explicar— no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ya que Suzumiya ni siquiera te voltea a ver— de manera sagas soltó con frialdad echándole limón a la herida a una encendida Karin .

—Te recuerdo querido, que si yo quisiera me notaria sin tener que valerme de mis influencias y apellido a diferencia de otro que conozco— Se levanto enfrentando a Neji estirando todo su 1.55 de estatura. Karin a pesar de ser demasiado baja imponía respeto y algo de miedo. La diferencia de estatura casi no se notaba por la arrazadora presencia de su amiga y eso que Hyuuga media casi el 1.90.

— Si tuvieras la mitad de lo que yo poseo, lo arias, viperina rastrera— Neji se acerco más mirándole con prepotencia desde arriba y una sonrisa jocosa en los labios. Los padres de Karin eran dueños de varios clubes deportivos y un par de bancos, pero su fortuna no llegaba ni la mitad de lo que era la suya.

— Que triste de tu parte, jirafa puñetera, no puedes lograr nada por ti mismo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— dio un paso más hacía la chica.

—¡Lo que escuchaste, sordo!— Karin también dio un paso al frente.

—Visual Corp. es lo que es por mi, soy yo quien a sacado adelante la empresa, el imperio es mio, no como tu que vives a faldas de tus padres, así que no hables como si me conocieras— los ojos perla de Hyuuga vieron con frialdad a Karin haciéndola sentir pequeña e intimidandola, la pelirroja intento abrir la boca.

— ¡Ya basta los dos!— corto de golpe la voz suave pero peligrosa de Sasuke, ambos ya lo habían sacado de quicio y sino se callaban estaba seguro que los golpearía a ambos importándole un huevo si Karin era mujer.

—Pero Sasuke, el empezó— argumento Karin.

—Me chupa un huevo quien haya comenzado, quiero que se callen los dos y dejen de soltarse verdades sino van aguantarse.

— Uzumaki tuvo la culpa—

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!.

— De quien más, fosforito— la sonrisa siniestra que se poso en los delgados labios hizo rabiar a la pobre chica pelirroja que odiaba demasiado que le dijeran cosas sobre su cabello. Neji lo sabia claramente, puesto que Karin les había contado una vez que cuando pequeña la molestaban demasiado poniéndole sobrenombres casi siempre para insultarla.

—¡Suficiente!— rugió Sasuke, y su voz se escucho en toda el aula que mando callar a los demás. Furioso y con la respiración desencajada, por inercia volteo a ver a su al rededor y la encontró, una mirada tan azul como el mismísimo cielo.

Ahí en medio del salón con sus escandalosos amigos estaba Naruto viéndolo sorprendido, su ira afloró desde lo más hondo, se sentía la persona más estúpida por culpa del par de ineptos que llamaba amigos, ahora había quedado en ridículo frente a su rival, nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza en su vida, mientras de fondo se escuchaban cuchicheos de sus compañeros de clase. Con las mejillas sonrojadas casi imperceptiblemente se volvió a sentar viendo hacia la ventana ignorando todo a su al rededor por que si volteaba a ver a ese par juraba que iban a conocer al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke. Estaba cabreado, no, estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada, cómo era posible que alguien de su posición que aparentemente tenia un carácter calmado, y prácticamente invisible, había gritado, por que sus estúpidos amigos no dejaban de pelear por pendejadas.

—Lo siento— dijeron a coro sus arrepentidos amigos quienes se miraron de mala manera. Neji sonrió de medio lado prepotente empujando mientras pasaba a Karin ésta apretaba los dientes casi rechinandolos. Se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos asientos sin mirar al más que cabreado Sasuke Uchiha.

Con la furia aun en su interior, se acomodo inquieto en su banco, algo le molestaba en sobremanera, una sensación extraña, como si alguien le taladrara con la mirada. Incómodo giro la cabeza hacia Neji pero este se encontraba sumergido en su libro, después dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Karin pero esta se encontraba enfrascada en una conversación con Hinata. Sino eran sus amigos,¿Quién?. Miro a sus costados y luego al frente, no ahí no era, atrás, ahí, donde Naruto Uzumaki se sentaba, no le quitaba la mirada de encima en sus ojos se podía ver claramente burlona y una indeleble curiosidad, cuando el rubio se sintió observado solo le sonrió dulcemente y le saludo con un gesto de diversión.

De pronto todo al rededor de Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido, solo existían él y su eterno rival... Entonces se supo irremediablemente atrapado por la órbita del rubio Uzumaki.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado mi desvarío momentáneo, soy pésima lo sé, si hay alguna mala ortografía haganmelo saber ya saben por si se me paso algo, igual con los signos, ya que estoy escribiéndolo en un blackberry dirán: (que fresa!) pues no, me chingue, este celular es de los que parece ladrillo si te lo arrojo si te descalabra. Por cierto, con toda la humildad, espero que mi forma de escribir les agrade y no se les haga pésima narración. Me daría un balazo (literal)antes que publicar algo que sea un asco.

En fin nos leemos en el próximo, en cuanto este empezando el siete subiré el 2, ya lo tengo editado así que solo es de publicarlo...

Que lata... Dejen rw, escribirme uno no les matara.

Adiós...


End file.
